Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by weepingwriter
Summary: “Broody don’t let them take her away.” Brooke cried for the millionth time that month.


So_ I had to write a Brucas one-shot. The episode last week kept playing the Brucas part over and over again, until I finally- with the help of some friends (see bottom)- thought and wrote this. Enjoy it._

_Summary: "Broody don't let them take her away." Brooke cried for the millionth time that month._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I have to thank **Angie **for reading it and editing it for me. **Megan, Katey**, **Brie **and **Katie **for putting up with my crazy talking about Brucas and for being there during my insane breakdown in study. Also I have to thank **Shannon **like always for her support on writing it. I don't think this would have been finished with out you girls._

**XXXXXXX**

**Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away**

"You are my sunshine**, **my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." A tearful mother singed rocking the little blonde headed baby in her arms. "Love you baby girl." Brooke said kissing her youngest daughter's messy head of hair.

"Pretty Girl?"

"What do you want?" Brooke said giving the cold eyes to the man she loved deeply.

"Someone's missing her mom." Lucas said grabbing the tiny hand of his oldest daughter.

"Momma?"

"Come here Angie." Brooke smiled as the brunet four-year-old ran into her mom's arms.

"Momma." Angie laughed hugging her mom like it was the last time she would ever see her. "I missed you."

"Oh angel I miss you too."

"How's Bryley doing?" Lucas asked. Brooke almost forgot about her husband being in the room. She was so wrapped up in Bryley's health she really didn't care about anything else.

"The same." Brooke said kissing the top of Angie's messy chocolate brown hair. "The still say she might need the surgery."

"She'll be fine B. I am now." Lucas pointed out.

"But what is Bry's not ok Luke? What if it doesn't do anything for her?"

"Brooke she'll be fine." Lucas said hugging his wife for the first time since Bryley was sent here two weeks ago.

"Bry-Bry wakie." Angie smiled her adorable dimpled smile.

"Come here Bry." Lucas said lifting the one-year-old into his arms.

"Dada." Bryley smiled her goofy baby smile.

"Hi Bryley."

"Dada." Bryley smiled again, holding on to Lucas as if her little life depended on it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Doctor Daniels said walking into the white hospital room.

"How is she?" Brooke asked looking up from tickling Angie's stomach.

"As you know we did some more test on Bryley and like we said before. Now we know that the best thing to do is to have the surgery."

"This can not be happening Broody. We went through all of this once with Angie and now again?" Brooke cried.

"Mommy alright?" Angie asked.

"Momma's fine Ang."

"Momma need a hug." The little girl said give her mom the biggest hug a four-year-old could do.

"Thanks Angie. I needed that." Brooke smiled. "Go play, ok?"

"Okay mommy." Angie smiled running over to where her purple monkey and favorite doll where.

"We need to get the surgery done as fast as we can. The fastest is in an hour." The doctor said.

"Ok. We'll go through with it." Lucas answered getting a cold stare from Brooke as the doctor left.

"Luke she can't go into surgery!" Brooke yelled. "Broody don't let them take her away." Brooke cried for the millionth time that month.

"Brooke it's that or watch her die? What do you want?" Lucas yelled back. "She does have a chance at dieing in surgery but it's way small then if we don't go through with it."

"I can't loose her Broody. We went through this once and almost lost Angie, I don't want to go through it again." Brooke cried into her husband's arms.

"Brooke then let them operate. She needs it or she won't live."

"I don't know."

"Come on Cheery it's a life or death situation."

"Fine, but I can't loose her."

"We won't Babe." Lucas said pulling his wife into a hug that she needed.

"Momma want monkey?" Angie smiled with her ice blue eyes looking up at her mother, shoving the purple monkey in her face.

"Angel you can keep you monkey."

"We give it to Bryley." Angie smiled as Brooke picked her up and placed the purple monkey Brooke got Angie when she found out she was pregnant with her.

"I think she'll love it Angel." Lucas smiled walking over to them.

"They're ready for her." A nurse said that would be bringing Bryley into surgery.

"Brooke she's just getting surgery. She'll be done soon."

"I can't loose my baby girl."

"And your not."

"Behave baby girl." Brooke cried rubbing Bryley's stomach.

"Bye Bry." Lucas sadly said.

"Bry-Bry leaving?" Angie asked. She was oblivious to what's going on with her younger sister.

"She'll be back soon Ang." Brooke faked a smiled watching as the nurse took baby Bryley from her crib in the stark white room. "Be good."

"Brooke she'll be fine."

"How can you say that Luke? She's going into open heart surgery at the age of one."

"Think positive Cheery."

"Daddy?" Angie said jumping into Luke's lap.

"Yea Angie?"

"Bryley sick?" Angie asked.

"Yeah babe just like you were when you were her age." Lucas faked a smile. It was his fault that both his daughter's had to have HCM, stupid genetics.

"Really?"

"Yep and we almost lost you too." Lucas said hugging his oldest daughter.

"Me sorry." Angie cried.

"Angel it is not your fault." Brooke said. "It's daddy's fault for giving you the problem."

"And it's grandpa's fault for giving it to me." Lucas asked.

"Evil one." Laughed Angie that put a real smile on her parent's faces.

"That's right." Brooke said tickling the little girl.

XXXXX

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Doctor Daniels asked walking into the waiting room four hours later.

"How is she?" Brooke asked standing straight up.

"Bryley is doing good. The surgery went perfectly."

"Thank god." Lucas whispered hugging a happy Brooke with a sleeping Angie in his arms.

"She's okay." Brooke smiled. She wouldn't be able to live with out one of her kids. "Bry-Bry's ok Angel."

"Bry-Bry!" Angie said shooting her head up off of Lucas' shoulder as soon as her younger sisters name was mentioned.

"Can we see her?"

"Give us five minutes and we'll let you go." Dr. Daniels said with a smile on his face.

"She's fine Brooke. Stop the crying." Lucas said whipping the happy tears falling on his wife's cheeks. "Everything is back to normal now."

"She's going to be a replica of Angie now." Brooke smirked.

"Kill me now. Three of you Brooke is enough to kill some one." Lucas laughed.

"That's mean." Brooke pouted.

"I love you Brooke."

"Love you too Broody boy." Brooke said with a kiss. "We did well."

"That we did." Lucas smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Hey everyone. I'm here with a little one-shot thingy that I wrote in Spanish for the past week. Oh I love that class. My friend was singing the little kids song and this is what came out from that. Enjoy it my friends. _

_-Denver_

_Ps: As for my other stories out right now they should be updated soon since I can't do anything else for two weeks. Since dummy me sprained her knee at dance a week after spraining her ankle again at dance doing the same thing. I'm clumsy. But whatever. _


End file.
